


Ransom

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: "Mister Inquisitor," a male voice greeted on the other end of the call. "There's something I need you to do."





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> More Lightwood-Bane family content!

"Lightwood-Bane."

"Mister Inquisitor," a male voice greeted on the other end of the call. "There's something I need you to do."

"And what is that?" Alec asked. Calls like this were common and Alec found himself only half paying attention. The other half was busy staring at his husband who was walking around the office, reinforcing the wards.

“I need you to bring me the Soul Sword.”

“Excuse me?” Alec asked. He was instantly more alert. Magnus picked up on his tone and stopped working so that he could turn around and raise a curious eyebrow to Alec. “Why would I do that?”

"Because I have something that belongs to you," the man said. His tone was confident and it worried Alec.

“What do you mean?”

There was some shuffling, like the man was moving the phone. The next time Alec heard words they weren’t spoken by the man.

"Dad!”

“Help!" 

“Boys?!” Alec could recognize those voices from anywhere.

"Do you think we can come to an agreement?" The man spoke. He seemed to be walking away from the kids because Alec couldn’t hear them anymore.

Magnus had moved to stand on the other side of the desk, but Alec focused on the call.

"You sick son of a bitch," Alec said. He stood up from his chair and hit his hand on the desk. "If you hurt them I swear I-"

"You’ll kill me?" The man asked and his tone suggested he wasn’t worried. "Let's hope it doesn't need to come to that. Just bring me the sword and you'll get your precious children back. Though I can't understand how you can stand them, awfully loud, both of them."

"Where do you want me to bring the sword?" Alec asked. He needed a location as soon as possible.

"You think I'm going to tell you, so you can ambush me?" The man said. “I want to have some proof first. Proof that you're actually going to bring the sword. Send me a picture of the sword in your possession and I’ll tell you where to meet me."

"I want some proof too,” Alec negotiated immediately. “Proof that my sons are unharmed."

"I will send you a text once this call is over. And remember, if you or your husband try anything, the boys will be the ones paying for it."

Alec didn't have time to reply before the call disconnected.

"What is going on?" Magnus asked immediately. His tone was urgent and Alec assumed he already had a pretty good idea. His phone signaled of a message and Alec unlocked it while he answered Magnus.

"Someone has taken our boys," he said and showed Magnus the picture he had received. Rafael and Max were sitting on a ratty couch, their legs and hands bound. While Rafael was bound with a simple rope, little Max was wearing handcuffs meant to block a warlock's powers. They looked terrified and Alec hoped the situation would be solved quickly and they could go back home.

"I'm going to kill him!" Magnus exclaimed. The desk cracked from where he was leaning his hand on it.

"And I'm going to help you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this longer, but I simply don't have time. I'll add this to the list of fics that might potentially get a second part once this hell month is over :D


End file.
